Project Summary The Administrative Core for Neuroscience-based Mental Health Assessment and Prediction (NeuroMAP) will set up and provide the basic infrastructure to (a) coordinate and integrate center activities, (b) provide day-to- day administrative support for the projects, (c) to oversee, monitor, and evaluate the development and progression of the young promising project PIs into R01-level funded independent investigators and (d) work closely with the internal and external advisory committee to keep NeuroMAP on track to create a pipeline for the development of future investigators. The central theme of the Laureate Institute for Brain Research is ?Improving Mental Health Through Neuroscience? and clearly emphasizes the applied nature of the research. The Administrative Core is responsible for establishing the Center as a regional, national, and international resource in developing neuroscience-based predictors of risk and outcomes in mood, anxiety and eating disorders. The goal is to allow for a continuous flow of young investigators who may be able to establish a self-sustaining infrastructure of highly competitive research. Mentorship by experienced investigators who may not be in the immediate vicinity of the center is a unique aspect of the CoBRE support mechanism. An organizational structure that initiates, oversees, and supports these types of mentoring relationship is critical for mentoring to be effective, i.e. to develop young investigators. Moreover, a second function of this core is to bind the projects together, to be the hub of activity that are supported by NeuroMAP, and to assure that a intellectual infrastructure is being created that assures mentoring and training of young researchers. The specific aims are: (1) To administratively coordinate and integrate center activities that bind together center- supported projects. (2) To provide fiscal and administrative support across projects. (3) To establish and oversee Research Training and Mentoring. Accomplishing these aims will (1) enable efficient administrative support to NeuroMAP investigators through the provision of coordinated grants management, human subjects protections procedures, human resources assistance, and other administrative support; (2) disseminate information about NeuroMAP research activities and programs to investigators at TU and OU as well as outside collaborators to encourage new collaborations and mentorship of new investigators who will do research focused on individual differences on multiple levels of assessment together with sophisticated statistical approaches to generate clinically meaningful predictions; (3) provide important training and mentoring to develop young investigators into independent investigators with R01 level funding. This core will set up a series of activities, lectures, and tasks that are aimed at improving research training for young investigators. Moreover, this core will provide the framework for effective mentoring between the junior project investigators and the outside mentors.